evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruber's Potion
Ruber's Potion is a powerful potion used by the evil knight Ruber that merges humans and animals to weapons in the animated film Quest for Camelot. Appearance The potion is a small green glass bottle with the word "acme" engraved on it, and it has a cork top. Whenever the cork is removed, the bottle emits sickly green flames and smoke in shape of snakes, and other sinister sorts of spirits. Powers and Abilities The potion is so magically powerful, that it can merge weapons to anyone, under several seconds, turning them into metal monsters. Ruber later uses his potion to meld Excalibur to his arm. However, this later results in his ultimate downfall; the potion's magic and power does not mix very well when he accidentally stabs the sword back into the stone from which it was pulled. The stone's magic destroys the potion reversing the effects by removing the taint of the potion from Ruber's henchmen, Bladebeak and Excalibur before finally dissolving Ruber into thin air. History Ruber and his henchmen lay siege upon Lady Juliana's home and abducted both her and her daughter Kayley. Ruber then reveals his potion from a box that he bought from some witches. He then demonstrates it by using a chicken and axe, he pours a few drops of the potion in a well, and throws the chicken and the axe into the well, becoming Bladebeak. Then Ruber's henchmen line up to get themselves turned into ironmen. Ruber stores his potion in his cleavage in order to use it for Excalibur as soon as he finds it. Ruber uses his potion again, after he captures Kayley and finally gets hold of Excalibur. He pours a drop on his hand and the hilt, merging the sword to his arm. With Excalibur grafted to his arm, Ruber continues with his plan. However, having Excalibur fused to his arm later proves to be Ruber's downfall. As Ruber closes in to kill Kayley and Garrett, the two dodge away from the strike, and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled. Ruber tries to free Excalibur from the stone, to obviously no avail (as he's not the rightful king). The stone's power then kicks in and starts to expunge the taint of his ACME potion from the sword. As a result, the spell is broken, and all of Ruber's soldiers, as well as Bladebeak return to their normal forms. Around the same time, Ruber is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's power and the ACME potion, and is finally disintegrated to his death, being destroyed by the very same power that he planned to obtain. Gallery Ruber's ACME potion.jpg|Ruber's Potion in his hand. Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one!" Ruber_trapped_in_the_stone.jpg|"Oh, no! The Stone!" The_Stone_power_rises_on_Ruber's_fused_arm.jpg|Ruber struggle to pull Exalibur from the stone, to obviously no avail. The_Stone_conflicting_with_ACME_Potion.jpg|Ruber screams as he is caught in the crossfire between the energies of the stone's magic and the ACME potion. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to death. Trivia *It is otherwise known as the "ACME Potion", the "Magic Potion", "Ruber's Magic Potion", the "Bonding Potion", and "Ruber's Bonding Potion". Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Formulae Category:Elementals